


Podfic:  Bookshelf Sonata

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is looking for a book, and Sherlock changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:  Bookshelf Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bookshelf Sonata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309665) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



This is my recording of mistyzeo's Bookshelf Sonata. The download link is in mp3, but if anyone would prefer a different format, just let me know! Criticism is always more than welcome.

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e0xp225gl6bcdzg/Bookshelf%20Sonata.mp3?v=0mwng)


End file.
